


Ancient

by FlameRP



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameRP/pseuds/FlameRP
Summary: a year and a half on from Kuvira's attack on Republic City, Life continues until a mysterious stranger pops out of nowhere





	1. Appearance

**Author's Note:**

> Hey:) here's another random idea

Pop. The young-looking woman appeared in the portal. “Wh... Where am I?” She stuttered, “I... I thought I'd died that time” she mused regretfully. “More to the point, who am I? What am I doing here?” She looked around, taking in the mess that surrounded the portal. The buildings surrounding her were half destroyed and collapsing, other buildings were simply rubble. She looked to the sky and saw strange creatures flying around. “Oh my... It's just another world” The woman collapsed as she tried to take a step outside of the portal, she fully intended to turn right around and go straight back in to the column of light but her vision went blurry and she felt the last vestiges of her previous existence slowly fade, as it all did after a time. It was the middle of the night and she knew she was going to ache in the morning because of how she was slumped down the slightly hilly incline to the column of light.

*****

“Have a nice night, ma'am.” The raven-haired woman walked out of the towering building as the guard doffed his security guard's cap to her  
“You too, Li.” She hurried off back towards her apartment where she found an unexpected visitor  
“Asami.” That one word was enough to make her temper spike  
“Korra...” Her eyes narrowed and her tone was frosty  
“Asami, I'm sorry”  
“Sorry? Sorry... Doesn't quite cut it when you flee the city... The world for months the night before our wedding!”  
“I'm sorry” Korra looked up with tears in her eyes and Asami glowered at her  
“Get out”  
“Asami...”  
“Get! Out!” Asami yelled those two words. She had been forced to move on and she felt nothing but contempt for the woman she had once loved. “You are dead to me”  
Korra felt her heart shatter, she ran towards the window and threw herself out of it. She landed and cushioned herself with air then turned and ran, openly bawling like a child. Asami watched her run with nothing but the same contempt she had felt the whole time they had been talking, the whole two-minute conversation

Korra hammered on the front door of one of the houses on the street she was standing on. “Who is it?” a grumpy voice called out  
“Your father” Korra managed to force out  
“Pardon?” the door opened and Korra saw an eye colour she hadn't been expecting. “Korra?”  
“I'm sorry” Korra turned and was already halfway down the street by the time the door was opened. Korra sighed when the person's cables tied themselves around her and pulled her back through the door  
“Kya, we have a visitor” Lin called, she put her fingers either side of the bridge of her nose and rubbed it  
“Who is... Korra?” Kya looked shocked, she had seen Korra only once in the past eleven months, she knew of course that Korra had left Asami at the altar but she never knew why. Korra resurfaced for only a few minutes a week and a half beforehand but it had been a chance encounter in the middle of nowhere and Korra had seemingly vanished after Kya had caught sight of her. She had of course given chase but the Korra shadow had vanished. “Korra is that you?”  
Korra only nodded. “Korra, where have you been?” Lin asked although since Korra was in a right state she moderated her tone a little more than usual. “We have been so worried”  
“I shouldn't have come here” Korra murmured  
“Nonsense, sweetie” Kya took her hand and held it. “We missed you”  
“I missed you too...” Suddenly Korra was sobbing her head off and neither Lin nor Kya could work out why. Kya moved in closer to the young woman and cuddled her tightly as if she'd disappear again if she loosened her grip even a little

*****

“Fuck her!” Asami raged, she had chucked a few of her most prized possessions out of the window Korra had broken in her hasty exit and had realised quickly that she needed to calm down. She reached out for her top shelf and opened a secret compartment, pulling out the strongest alcohol money could buy. Despite herself, she couldn't help but pour out two glasses and down one while chucking the other out of the window. “Another!” she gasped, before she knew what was happening she had downed three bottles of the stuff and her entire body was tingling. Asami took several deep breaths, willing her body to keep the alcohol down and finally, she passed out

*****

“Yes, just check on Asami, Opal, you are her best friend. No, I don't have to tell you why, I don't know myself I'm just concerned is all.” Kya hung up her phone and returned to Lin's side.  
“One of us will have to keep an eye on her, she might decide to do another runner if we don't”  
“Yeah, Opal’s gonna go check on Asami. If Korra’s this upset then she might have been rejected by Asami”  
Both women turned and watched the dark-skinned woman groan in her sleep. “Wonder what she's dreaming about...?” Lin asked then settled back against the wall with Kya, watching the young avatar sleep  
“No idea” Kya replied, snuggling up to Lin against the wall. She had pushed Korra into accepting the bed but the woman had refused Kya's offer of being checked over for injuries. A fact that hadn't escaped Kya and made her believe that something horrific had happened, something that may have played a part in her disappearance

*****

“Asami!! Asami please wake up!” Opal's voice echoed through the apartment, she had used Asami's phone to call Kya and when she didn't reply, Jinora. Jinora and Kai rushed to Asami's apartment and took her to the hospital on a flying bison, the first one they could arouse  
“She has alcohol poisoning, we have pumped her stomach and this,” he tapped the IV bag, “contains an antitoxin”  
“Kya was right to worry but... Why, why would Asami do this?” Opal whispered  
“Maybe it has something to do with _her_ ,” Kai asked while staring at the drip  
“Maybe... But Asami hasn't ever done anything like this before?” Jinora replied calmly, as calmly as she could under the circumstances  
“I don't know” Opal was staring blankly at Asami's face, wishing she'd wake up

*****

“Owwww” the woman slowly came to and found herself in a bed. “What... Where am I?” She groaned, twisting her neck so what felt like every bone shifted with a clunk   
“Hi” a voice whispered and she backed away quickly, “it's alright, you're safe. Can you tell me your name or why you were slumped next to the spirit portal?”  
“Lin...”  
“Sorry... Just your name will be fine”  
“I'm pretty sure it started with an 'M' but that's all I got”  
“And your age?”  
“Long story or short?”  
“Huh?”  
“No matter I can't actually remember anyway”  
“Oh?”  
“Leave the poor girl alone, Lin, also, Korra's awake... There's something we need to talk about, just not here” she eyed the strange girl who's eyes looked ancient but also looked no older than about eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've made the decision to keep the identity of the 'mystery woman' hidden for now. Virtual cookies or hugs will be given to the first person to correctly identify her


	2. Close yet distant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone ends up in the same place

_I don't understand how I got here... Maybe I should tell them that I don't know why I'm here?_ The mystery woman was lying in the bed that the two ladies she had met had been kind enough to place her in, fully clothed. “Ugh” she groaned, she could hear voices in the distance but couldn't make out what they were saying, _why am I here? I would've thought I would've died by now but this looks like an early-ish earth, with a few obvious differences, like that bleeding great pillar of light for one_. She decided to get up and explore the house and eventually found her way downstairs  
“Are you sure, Lin?”  
“Very sure. It's obvious from Korra's seismic outline... Something terrible happened to her and I think that was it, possibly why she ran away for nearly a year”  
“You can pick up sc....” the other woman called Kya stopped mid-sentence, the woman caught sight of the Lin woman holding her hand up to stop her  
“We are not alone” Lin stated with absolute certainty, she flicked her hand and the door opened in front of the mystery woman  
 _Huh? Oh right, telekinesis_ “Uh... Hi?”  
“What did you hear?” Lin growled  
“Linny, calm down sweetie”  
 _They must be a couple, who's this Korra person they keep talking about?_  
“Hey, you're new here?”  
“Aaahh!” the mystery woman turned and saw another woman with bloodshot eyes and a wet face standing near her. “Hi?”  
“Korra”  
“Uh... I kinda don't remember my name? Whatever, nice to meet you Korra, you alright?” _This must be the Korra those two were talking about and she looks like she's spent half the night crying, poor girl_  
“Yeah, fine”  
“Gonna come give me a hug Korra?”  
“Sure, Kya” Korra walked to Kya and hugged her, soon she was sobbing away in Kya’s arms. Lin moved in protectively and gently took Korra's hand  
“It's alright Korra, it's alright”  
“S... She rejected me, without even knowing why I left all those months ago. Nobody knows the truth about why I left, not even you”  
“Hush, Korra” Lin and Kya shared a look which, had she not been such a mess, Korra would've seen  
 _Who rejected Korra? Who’d be so stupid as to reject what I'm seeing?_  
“I had no choice but to leave”  
“Korra... I don't know you but you seem to be quite a catch for someone to be able to land.” She saw the older women had their eyes on her but Korra had gone quiet, “whoever rejected you don't know what they're missing”  
“T... Thank you” Korra stuttered  
“I know I'm just a random stranger who’s not even sure how they got here, but I think whoever rejected you was a fool”  
“She didn't even want to know why” Korra sobbed  
The mystery woman felt a stab of anger for the poor woman in front of her. _Tell me where this woman lives_ she raged, _and I'll give her a piece of my mind! I'll tie her up and scream the reason at her if I have to!_ “I'm so sorry, Korra.” She moved forward unexpectedly and she gasped, Korra had pulled her into a bear hug. After a few minutes, the mystery woman found herself unable to breathe and with a dull ache in her chest, she realised she was being crushed. “Ow” she grunted  
“Korra... Let her breathe” Kya smiled at the newcomer who nodded her thanks  
“Sorry” Korra pulled away and laughed a teary-eyed laugh  
“It’s alright, I just learned the hard way that life was too fleeting to waste time being angry with those you love, for most people anyway...” Her mind fell back to the handsome man she had once come across however long ago it was which in itself surprised her, I didn't know I had those memories still... _Shit,_ the mystery woman began to fumble around in all her clothes, “where is it? Where is it?!”  
“What have you lost?” Korra had concern etched on her face  
“Something important to me.” _Would these people know what a computer is? Probably not. I shouldn’t alter their timeline either way_ , “nevermind”  
“Nonsense, you and me can go looking for it”  
“That's real kind of you Korra...”  
“Come on, I'll go change” Korra returned a few minutes later wearing a heavy cloak that concealed most of her distinctive clothing and a hood that covered most of her beautiful face, shrouding it in shadow  
 _Shame the mystery woman thought, she's too beautiful to hide_  
“Korra... What?”  
“How do you think I stayed off the grid for eleven months, Kya?”  
“Oh right, yeah of course”  
“Come on, let's go. What's your name again?”  
“I can't remember”  
“Oh alright, come on” Korra grabbed her arm and pulled her out into the sunlight  
 _Sunlight, I can't believe I forgot how it feels_  
“So where did you last see whatever it was you lost?”  
“I don't know... My last memory was of being slumped on a small hill next to...” she pointed to the pillar of light, “that thing”  
“The portal?”  
“If that's what that is?”  
“You're really not from around here are you?”  
“I'm sorry, I don't know what happened to make me appear in that thing”  
Korra looked over at the woman curiously, “well don’t you worry you've got the best people to help you solve a mystery,” she paused at the woman's confused expression, “you have Kya, the best healer in this hemisphere”  
 _That must be what they call their doctors, really really early earth then_  
“You have Lin, the second grumpiest Chief of Police in the world”  
 _She’s a cop?_  
“And you have me, the Avatar”  
 _Come again?_  
“The avatar? Come on you must know about that?”  
“I'm sorry, Korra”  
“You don't know what the avatar is? You must really be really new here”  
“I guess so” she turned to the woman who looked to be a little older than her, physically at least, to find her staring back at her  
“You ought to get Kya to have a look at you” she indicated with her hands, “you can't even remember your own name”  
 _Which one? I've had so many..._  
“You’ll do that for me?”  
“Uh, I guess?”  
“Thanks” Korra smiled a brilliant smile which faltered after a few seconds  
“Oh Korra”  
“I'll be fine"

*****

“I'm worried about her, Lin”  
“Mhm”  
“She doesn't even know her own name” Kya explained, “She could be...”  
“She wasn’t lying  
“Oh?”  
“Seismic sense”  
“Oh right, yeah, of course” Lin and Kya fell into a comfortable silence for a while, “I should probably ring Opal and see how Asami is”  
“Yeah, and I'll ring the hospital”  
“Why... Oh right, which one?”  
“Where did you see her last?”  
“Out near Omashu”  
“Right”  
Lin and Kya went to separate rooms to make their phone calls. “Hi, it's Kya”  
“Kya?”  
“Kai, what are you doing at Opal's place?”  
“Waiting for you to call, Jin! Kya’s on the phone”  
“Alright” Kya heard the reply, just  
“How's Asami?”  
“Not good, I'm afraid”  
“Why, what happened?”  
“She was admitted to the hospital last night... Alcohol poisoning”  
“Shit”  
“You saved her life, Kya”  
“I'll be there as soon as possible” Kya hung up the phone and went to see Lin

“Come on, come on, pick up already!” Lin was tense when Kya walked through the door, “Ah! Is that the reception desk at Omashu general? Yes, good. I'm ringing about a possible previous patient of yours. No, I'm not related, but I am a friend, and more to the point I'm Chief Beifong of the Republic City Police Department. Police identifier Metal Zero One” Lin noticed Kya and rolled her eyes, “thank you, please connect me to your records department”  
“I'm heading to the hospital in a bit, Asami's there with alcohol poisoning”  
'Alright’ Lin mouthed, “ah hello, I’d like you to pull up some records for one of your patients, her name is Korra. K, o, double r, a. I see, uh huh, I'll wait”  
“See you later”  
“Bye” Lin nodded then returned to tapping her foot

*****

“So where were you when you last saw it”  
“Uh... Hard question”  
“Ugh!”  
 _Korra's a kind person and all, but she really does need to work on her patience_  
“Sorry”  
“It’s alright”  
“What does it look like?”  
“It's a small metal box”  
“Metal? Why didn't you say so?!” Korra took a martial arts stance and pulled her arms in, a few seconds later the box flew into Korra's hand  
 _What the fuck?!_ “H... H... How did you...?”  
“I'm a metalbender?” Korra had tilted her head to one side and was eying the other woman curiously, “anyway here's your box” she handed it over and the other woman jumped for joy.  
“Thank you!! Thank you!!” she hugged Korra then followed her line of sight to the portal, “it really is quite pretty, when you're not staring at it from the ground and through a haze”  
“You’ve seen the portal before?”  
“That's how I got here” she replied. She smiled at Korra, “if this works, I'll be back where I should be and out of your hair.” _Not to mention I can finally die_  
“Aww...” Korra pouted, disappointed that the other woman would be leaving  
“Go get your girl” she smiled and waved, “if I don't see you again, say thanks to Lin and Kya again for me. Korra nodded and the other woman stepped into the portal. She felt a jarring motion that felt so different to her first time through the portal and she reappeared in a strange new world that was even stranger than the first. “Shit” she whispered as she fell to her knees and keeled over. “Korra... Help...”

Korra watched the strange girl go through the portal and not return, “guess she went back to wherever it was she wanted to go...?” Korra muttered but something kept her where she was. Finally, she sighed and stepped into the portal, she rematerialised in the spirit world and immediately saw the other woman led at a strange angle. “Crap” Korra knelt beside her and checked her pulse, phew she thought, she's still alive. Korra then scooped the woman up and went back through the portal with her, checking her pulse again after doing so. “Stay with me strange woman” Korra mumbled and she took off at a run.

*****

“How is she?” Kya asked  
“Alive” Opal replied. Jinora had done her astral projection thing after Kai had got off the phone with Kya and told Opal to expect her. “She had to have her stomach pumped though”  
“Good work, Opal”  
There was noise and several nurses and healers ran past the end of the ward they were sitting on. “They're in a hurry” Kya commented  
“Eh” was all Opal could reply, “Asami, why did you do this to yourself”  
 _Should I tell her?_ Kya questioned  
“I dunno what happened, she collapsed passing through the portal!” a loud voice exclaimed  
“Oh dear” Kya mumbled. She got up and pulled the curtain around Asami's bed. _How has Opal not recognised her voice?!_  
“Do you know her name?”  
“No.”  
 _Shit_. Kya took a deep breath  
“Well miss, thanks for bringing her in, do you want to sit with her?”  
“Yes, I've just gotta call someone” with that Korra hurried off, followed by the nurse  
Kya picked up the phone by Asami's bed and dialled, “hey, Linny, it's me” she smiled, “listen quick, you know what happened earlier? Yeah, she's just been brought in to the ward Asami's on, you need to get here soon. Yes. That's why” Kya turned to Opal, “you look exhausted Opal, go home. Jinora and Kai will get you food and make sure you get rest then you can come back later alright? I'll look after Asami, she'll be fine”  
“Right” Opal hurried off  
“You can expect a phone call from Korra any minute” even though Opal had now left, she kept her voice low to make sure Asami didn't hear, unconscious or not. “Alright sweetie, see you in a bit” Kya hung up and returned her attention to Asami  
Ten minutes later, Korra returned to the mystery woman's bedside and checked her pulse and another ten minutes later Kya heard Lin's voice. Her heart ached because she couldn't speak to Lin but she forced herself to calm down. “She went through the portal and collapsed” Korra muttered  
 _You must be getting hungry, Korra, you haven't had your third breakfast yet_ Kya pleaded  
“Where's the cafe in this place?” Korra grumbled, Kya heard Lin give Korra directions she then whistled twice  
“Lin” Kya poked her head out through the curtain  
“Kya” Lin breathed a sigh of relief  
“What happened?”  
“Korra said she fainted after trying to return to wherever she came from, obviously the universe wanted her here, how's Asami?”  
“Unconscious. She's had bags upon bags of IV stuff and had her stomach pumped”  
“Someone's coming!” Kya and Lin shared a fleeting kiss before Lin returned to the mystery woman's bedside and Kya pulled her head back through the curtains and out of sight  
“Hey, Lin”  
“Hey, Korra”


	3. Secret truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and the stranger have a heart-to-heart

“Ugh”  
“You're awake!”  
“Hey, Korra”  
“Hey”  
“You had us worried, do you remember anything of what happened?”  
“Yeah... I tried to get back to my dying reality by stepping into the portal, but it didn't work, or at least I don't think it worked”  
“I found you in the Spirit World”  
“The what?”  
“The Spirit World”  
“Oh, right” _whatever that is_  
“How do you feel now?”  
“Groggy”  
“Well that's to be expected, although I am curious, why does your metal box thing have this engraved on it?” Korra pointed to the two letters  
“That is... Was... My name. When you've lived as long as I have, you sorta lose people” she replied, “I haven't stopped to look at that box in so long, recently everything had become meaningless since everything and everyone was dying around me"  
“Tell me about it” Korra grumbled, she recalled how she felt when Sokka had died, then how Aang felt when Bumi died and how he had felt when he had realised everyone in his culture has been killed by the Fire Nation  
“How old are you?”  
“Me? I'm twenty one”  
“Not that old really?”  
“But my other half, the avatar spirit, is ten thousand years old and the spirit I'm bonded with, Raava, is as old as the planet, she existed for at least eighty thousand years before humans existed”  
“Hmm”  
“What about you?”  
“I'm over a hundred trillion years old”  
“Uh...”  
“The oldest living thing from my universe” she explained. “This...” She opened the box and pulled out a necklace with a small black box being contained within a gem of some kind, “contains my memories, first as digital copies of my early written journals, then the electronic records I kept and later on, my actual memories”  
“Digital?” Korra looked like she was trying to comprehend the true meaning of the universe, “electronic records? I sorta understand some of what you're saying but not much”  
The woman laughed and that only served to confuse Korra more, “I forget, you don't have any of this yet...” she laughed again and reached up behind her ear, she took the small black object out and held it up to the side of her head. When she took her fingers away the device wasn’t there anymore.  
“Huh?” Korra grunted  
“Uh... It's wearable tech that allows me to remember my memories”  
“Wearable tech?”  
“Uh... Cybernetics?”  
“...” Korra looked away in embarrassment, she didn't like not knowing about stuff, even though technology was always Asami's area, she didn't like being made to feel stupid  
“I'm sorry, Korra” the woman's voice was soft and filled with regret  
“I don't like it when I can't understand stuff” Korra admitted, “I’ve never been able to tell that to the person I've lost but...”  
“Korra...” the woman returned the hug Korra had given her before, “looks like I'm stuck in this world of yours, eh?” she smiled and so did Korra. “Wonder if everything's ended back in my universe?”  
“Wouldn't know” Korra replied and started to rub the other woman's back when she started to cry, “hey, hey” Korra whispered  
“Everyone I've ever met has died, Korra” she whispered  
“Well it seems the universe knows what you need then, as the avatar I'm at least partially unable to die”  
The other woman stared at Korra again, “what's that supposed to mean?”  
“Stay nearby and become my friend. My friends will love you”  
“I don't know, Korra...”  
“See the world”  
“Oh...” she was very tempted, “I'll think about it”  
“Well if you want you can stay with Kya and Lin, they've already made me promise I'll stay there for the foreseeable future”  
“Ehat about a boyfriend or... Girlfriend?” she added, seeing Korra's raised eyebrow  
“I think that's officially over” Korra whispered sadly  
“Oh Korra”  
“You're fine, and free to go” another voice stated suddenly but stopped when Korra and the other woman glared at him. “Did I ruin a moment?” he asked, the glares he got were confirmation enough. “Sorry” he bumbled away again after putting the discharge papers down on the woman's bed. He didn't recognise her but he thought he recognised the other woman, the one still wearing her heavy cloak  
“Come on, let's take you back to Lin and Kya's” Korra helped the other woman stand and helped her walk out  
Kya, who had been watching through the gap in the curtains, sighed in relief. She turned back to Asami and sighed again, “she never wanted to hurt you, Asami”

*****

“Thank you”  
“it's nothing” Korra replied, “hey, Chief Cranky Pants” Korra waved to the older woman who smiled back  
“Glad to see you're back, Korra”  
“I'm not about to abandon my newest friend” Korra replied, they had just walked through the door into Kya and Lin's house  
“Glad to hear it” Lin smiled, “you know where the guest rooms are, Korra”  
“Yeah, let's get you comfortable” Korra grabbed the other woman's hand and pulled her along to the guest rooms  
“Thank you, Korra” she smiled genuinely, then she noticed the blue-eyed woman watching her, “what?”  
“If what you say is true and that tiny thing contains all your memories, then... Do you know your name?”  
“Yes”  
“Can I know it?” Korra watched the other woman struggle for a bit, she was about to tell the other woman not to worry about it when she spoke  
“If I say yes, it's on the understanding that you tell no-one about what I've told you about my tech or what I'm about to tell you”  
“Deal”  
“My name is...” she was interrupted by a knock  
“Korra?” it was Lin  
“Yeah?”  
“Me and Kya are going out to the park in about twenty minutes when Kya gets back, do you and your friend wanna come along too?”  
Korra looked at her new friend who nodded, “yes please”  
“Alright”  
“I've never really liked the name of the park, but it truly is a beautiful place to visit”  
“Why not, Korra?”  
“It’s called Avatar Korra Park”  
“Ah,” understanding appeared in her eyes. “ I never really liked it when something was named after me either”  
“We’re so alike” Korra laughed, she sat next to the girl she had felt an immediate friendship bond with and smiled  
“So as I said earlier I’m about a hundred trillion years old and very obviously immortal. I've seen civilisations rise and fall on a galactic scale which is why I'm so amazed that you want to know me, Korra”  
“Hey, I still don't see any of that, I see a lonely young woman who has no friends and that's something I intend to correct”  
“You're selfless too then?” _Amazing_  
“If you say so” Korra's eyes darkened for a few moments, “you're also vulnerable, you've lost everyone you ever cared about”  
“H... How did you know?”  
“My past life, Aang, went through the same. And so did I”  
“Oh Korra, you can tell me” she paused, “I lost my children at a young age and outlived everyone I've ever cared about, that's why I no longer use my name”

“I lost my child too” Korra watched the other woman reel back. “Nobody else knows this, which is why I left everyone, I... Somehow got pregnant and I got scared everyone would reject me and my child so I ran” Korra paused, her breathing heavy and tears running down her face, “then I held her for the first time and I fell in love despite the amount of physical and emotional pain I was in at the time.” Korra was vaguely aware that the other woman was holding her tightly in a hug and that her own shoulder was wet from the other woman's tears, “I was in a relationship with a woman and somehow I still got pregnant so I did a runner not knowing how she'd react, like I would've cheated on her!” Korra sounded indignant and angry for a moment but the other woman saw right through the charade, she knew Korra wasn't angry, not really. “I hid for the whole eight months I was pregnant then I lost her soon after birth, she was a whole month early and really weak after the c-section” Korra paused and gulped, “I couldn't face anyone for a while after that so I stayed reclusive for a few more months”  
“Korra!!” the other woman hugged her tightly, “it wasn't your fault!” _And when I find that other woman I'll give that bitch a piece of my mind for abandoning you without even hearing your reasons!!!_ She felt angry, angrier than she had in a long time  
“The woman I was with... She said I was dead to her”  
 _She really would be dead for that if you didn't care so much about her, Korra!_ “Oh Korra... You're going to be alright, I promise” she paused, “my name is...” she leant forward and whispered one word into the other girl’s ear, no going back now  
“That's... A unique but beautiful name, you should be proud” Korra replied, also whispering, “but if you want I can help you come up with another name?” the other woman nodded.  
“Korra...” a voice called  
“Yes, Kya?” Korra yelled back  
“We’re going to the park, if you and your friend want to come, then you'd better get down here quick  
“Right” Korra turned to the other woman, “let’s go” she raised her voice again, “my friend’s name is...” Korra heard the other woman breathe in deeply, “Aisuko”  
“Alright, well hurry up” Kya replied. The other woman, Aisuko, breathed out in a deep sigh, Korra had stuck to her end of the bargain, she hadn't told even her closest friends her real name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've left more than enough clues about the woman's identity in this chapter, both in what she says and my choice of words... Virtual cookies are still available


	4. Avatar Korra Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short and it took so long

“Isn't that the avatar?!” someone exclaimed. Korra, Lin, Kya and the mostly mysterious woman from the portal had been in Avatar Korra Park for around half an hour, Korra still wearing her cloak  
“The avatar? Who?” the man stood next to the man who had pointed Korra out replied  
“Her?” The first man indicated Korra  
“Sorry, I'm not who you think I am I get mistaken for the avatar occasionally, last I heard she had fled the city, amirite?” Korra explained, “next time I go away from the city I'll keep my eye out for her"  
“Mhm maybe you're right” the stranger moved away but then earthbent the ground beneath Korra's feet   
“Hey!!” Korra shrieked, trying hard to resist the urge to stabilize herself with earthbending as she fell on her ass with a thud  
“What the fuck, dude?!”  
“Aisuko, leave it, I'm okay" Korra called to the angry young woman who had been advancing on him  
“Fuck you, asshole!” Aisuko yelled at the man who then threw an earthbent chunk of rock at her, knocking her back  
The entire area shook with barely controlled rage. “Oho, I got ya” the man whispered through his triumphant grin only to be knocked to the floor by yet another ground quake  
“Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?!” Lin yelled, she stood a short distance behind the man with a scowl on her face, Kya right behind her with an almost identical scowl on her face. Lin was in an earthbending stance and several lumps of rock floated in the air behind her. The man's triumphant grin faded, he realised it was Lin doing the earthbending, not the woman he thought was Korra.   
“Chief Beifong, such a nice surprise to see you again. May I ask what you're doing here?"  
“You're standing in my city and cut the garbage, Saikhan"  
“I beg your pardon?” The man replied forming blades out of metal  
“Cut your fucking garbage!”  
“Aisuko...”  
“No, I'm no longer taking this bullcrap!!” The woman Korra named Aisuko lifted her arms and a bird materialised and flew directly at the man. Perplexed, he turned and ran but seconds later there was a scream  
“I called it off, just before it got him. Should be enough to scare him out of the city. Come, we'd better go, I owe you three an explanation"  
“Okay?” Lin looked at Korra who shrugged at the older woman and led the group home

**Author's Note:**

> As ever, give kudos or comment if this is worth continuing


End file.
